Preventing Fate
by mistywaters22
Summary: Tru thought that she and Jack had finally reached common ground. Has she been mistaken? One shot fic. J&T.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with the T.V. show Tru calling. Not that it really matters considering FOX was stupid enough to cancel the T.V show. Dumba$$e$.**

Tru sighed, and downed the last of her cold coffee. From her vantage point she could see that Kelly's Reardon's boyfriend might be keeping her busy for a while. She was staking out Kelly house, hoping to prevent her from being shot in cross-fire from a bank robbery that was supposed to take place later that night.

Tru's day had gone from bad to worse, starting out with her finding out that her sort-of-boyfriend Jenson was getting anatomy friendly with one of her arch-rivals, and ending with her presently in her car feeling very much like a voyeur watching Kelly and her boyfriend getting it on in the back of his Mustang.

Tru nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped on her car window. Then she felt the first stage of a headache when she realized it was Jack. _Of course, here's the answer to my earlier question, could this day get any worse? well it just has_.

Tru rolled her window down a crack. "What do you want?"

Jack ignored her question and walked around to the passenger side gesturing for her to open the door. Tru shook her head. Jack looked at her thoughtfully, then disappeared from her view. _No way that was too easy._ Jack returned a few seconds later toting a rather large brick. _He wouldn't._ Jack hauled back his arm as if to smash her window, and Tru reacted instantly. She shrieked and dove to unlock the door. "What the hell is your problem Jack?" She asked angrily as soon as he got in.

"You" He said simply. "So what have we here?" He nodded to the still bouncing Mustang. "I never though of you as a peeping Tru."

"I'm not peeping, I'm preventing. You know exactly what I'm doing because you know today was a rewind day."

Jack whistled "The rate their going they might be able to repopulate a third world country."

"So why are you here?" She asked again.

"Preventing."

"Preventing what?"

Before Tru could figure out what he was talking about it was already too late. He swiftly reached into his pocked and pulled out a cloth and placed it over her mouth before she could even let out a squeak. _Chloroform_ she could smell it as soon as she tried to take a breath. Her arms flailed out frantically as she struggled to get away, but it was already too late The car began spinning or maybe it was her?. She could have sworn she heard Jack whisper "Sorry" before she fell into a blanket of darkness.

Tru's head swam as she began to regain conciseness. Her head was resting on her steering wheel. _Damn_ she thought_ Who spiked the punch. Jack you sonofagun._ She remembered the days events. She checked her watch 12:36. She was too late, the coroners report had estimated Kelly's time of death to be roughly 11:00.

She felt the tears of failure sting her eyes and she fought back the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. She drove back home cursing Jack for drugging her, and cursing herself for trusting him. She had thought they had reached some kind of common ground, but of course she had just been mistaken.

She trudged into her apartment without even bothering to click on the lights. She took only enough time to unlace her boots and shrug out of her jacket before collapsing on her couch. Sleep over took her almost immediately.

Some time later Tru was awakened by a strange feeling. She opened her eyes and gave them a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. A shadow moved near the window, but Tru didn't cry out. She knew who it was. "Are you happy Jack? She asked tiredly "You won this round."

"Turn your T.V. to channel two." Jack's voice floated out from the darkened corner of her room. Normally Tru would have asked why, but her head was still clouded from the chloroform. She clicked on the T.V. and was greeted by a chirpy anchorwoman. "Earlier this evening a small bank on Chester way ave. was the scene of horror and violence when apparently two armed men attempted to rob the bank. Unfortunately for the people inside, a young man foiled their plans. Let's take you live to the scene with Katie."

Tru furrowed her brow in confusion "What-"

"Shhh" Jack shushed her. "Just watch"

Tru turned back to the T.V. " Hello I'm outside Milantra Bank where dozens have gathered hoping to catch a glimpse of their savoir. Apparently he ran off after foiling the robbery. People are now dubbing him Batman. I have a witness with me."

Tru stared at the T.V. in openmouthed shock as Kelly Reardon stepped into view. "Oh my God, I was so scared and then this guy ran in and pushed me down. He saved my life, plus he was a total hottie. He was in all black just like Batman." Tru caught a glimpse of Kelly's boyfriend standing next to her, and he did not look happy. "Well be back with more later back to you Dinna." Before the camera switched back Tru saw Kelly and her boyfriend arguing, obviously he wasn't too happy about Kelly describing her savoir as a hottie.

Tru clicked off her T.V.

"Why did you do it?" She was still confused.

"Because there was something that you didn't see in your vision that I saw. I saw you trying to stop Kelly from getting shot. But in the end you ended up getting shot yourself."

"Ohhh" Tru was at a loss for words.

"I had to come up with a way to prevent you from dying, so I did the only thing I could think of."

"You couldn't have just told me what you knew."

"Would you have believed me" Jack asked pointedly.

Tru smiled grimly "Okay your right. Thank you."

"No problem." He turned to walk out.

"Wait." Tru called out.

Jack stopped but didn't turn to face her.

"Why did you do it, why did you save me?" She asked softly.

"I thought that much was obvious." He turned around and closed the gap between the two of them. "But I guess I was wrong."

He bent down and captured her lips in his. Hot liquid burst through her stomach as Jack's lips explored hers. She was clinging to him weakly her arms encircling his neck. One of his hands rose to stroke her hair, while the other tightly gripped her waist. Finally they pulled apart, both breathing quickly. Tru's heart beat furiously in her chest and she could hear the blood rushing in her veins.

Tru felt her lips which were swollen and soft from Jack's kisses. They stood there for a few minutes trying to get control of their emotions. Jack smiled as Tru struggled to find her voice.

"Don't worry, I won't rush you , I just want to let you know how I feel about you." His eyes held hers. "I'll be around." With that he turned and walked out her apartment, the door closing softly behind him.

Tru somehowfound the energy to change into her pajamas and crawl into bed. _Maybe today wasn't too bad after all._ She touched her still swollen lips and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: This was just a little something to keep you Jack and Trureaders happy for a bit. Reviews are welcome.**

**Laters, Reese**


End file.
